


Wanna Know You Better

by bye_pine_bye



Series: Let Me Take Care Of You (BobaCobb) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Basically Boba amplies to be Cobb's sugar daddy but he doesn't get the message, Flirting, Gift Giving, M/M, Oblivious Cobb Vanth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_pine_bye/pseuds/bye_pine_bye
Summary: Cobb tries to learn more about Boba Fett because he can't get the other one out off his head. Meanwhile, Boba apparently plans his next move...
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth
Series: Let Me Take Care Of You (BobaCobb) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Wanna Know You Better

It’s been a few days since Cobb’s visit at Boba Fett’s court, but he still wasn’t over it. Whatever had happened there still seemed like a fever dream to him. The thought of the crime lord actually flirting with him was just so absurd that he could not fully comprehend it. Especially the last remark echoed in his mind - most prominently when he tried to sleep, but instead ended up wide awake in his bed. 

Eventually, he had concluded that there was only one man he could talk to about all this: the Mandalorian who had taken the armour away from him in the first place. So naturally, he just gave him a call. 

"Hey, long time not seen. How is the green bean doing?" 

It was hard to tell if the other one was happy to see him or not with the helmet on. 

"He is not with me anymore."

"What do you mean?" 

Obviously, some rumours had been going around about Mando, Fett, Bo-Katan, and Gideon, but nothing indicated that the other man's situation had significantly changed. 

"I brought him back to his people. Also", he paused as if he could not believe what he would say next, "I might be the new ruler of Mandalore."

Under these circumstances, Cobb didn't know how to ask all those questions about Boba Fett. They just seemed a little petty in comparison to Mando's problems. He was lucky that the other one wasn't a big talker because it only took him a few sentences to sum up everything that had happened. The marshal could only offer his sympathy and tell Mando how sorry he was. He really wanted to be a good friend - at least he thought they were friends - but he also desperately needed to talk about the other Mandalorian he had met.

"So what did you tell Boba Fett about me?", Cobb asked as casually as possible into a pause of their conversation.

"Nothing much. That you are a good man, I suppose."

That statement was definitely not enough to satisfy his curiosity. 

"So you didn't mention my face?" 

The question had already sounded stupid in his head but it was far worse spoken out loud. 

"No. What would I even say about your face?", not even the voice-coder could hide Mando's growing confusion now. 

"That I am devastatingly handsome, for example."

"Oh, I am sorry. I must have forgotten to praise your immense beauty while fighting for my son's and my life."

After this rather bitter comment, the marshal realized again just how inappropriate his questions were considering Mando’s current situation. So he tried to make things right - although he was not sure if he succeeded in the end. 

“Sure. Please just forget that I even asked.”

There was a rather awkward silence between them. 

“You know if you just want to run away from the whole Mandalore business we always have a place to hide you here.”

The other one declined this offer politely. Unfortunately, that was all Cobb could offer him.

  
  


Nevertheless, the question remained how Boba Fett would have known about his face. He had considered the possibility that the other man actually hadn’t had any back-up for his remark - that it had solely been him flirting. But the way he had said those words implied that there had to be more to it. This was all so damn confusing. At the same time, he hated and loved how the other one had gotten under his skin. 

Nearly three weeks after their meeting - not that he kept count - everything had gone back to business as usual. Cobb only thought about Boba Fett every time he looked in the mirror. As far as he was concerned, he had properly suppressed all these thoughts about the crime lord. Besides, he was now really sure that the other man had been joking when he had flirted with the marshal. 

Of course, when he finally had stopped thinking about the man and the throne, a package arrived. Actually, a messenger arrived with the said package and a note for Cobb Vanth. After handing over the items, the woman just stood in the middle of the bar and didn't leave. 

"Do you need anything else? Maybe a drink before hitting the road again?", he asked carefully. 

"No, the master told me to wait until you opened the present."

The last word made the marshal feel all sorts of things. Why would Boba Fett send him a present? And what kind of present would it be? Furthermore, he would prefer opening it in a more private space but the woman was still eyeing him observantly. It didn't feel like he had much of a choice and had to unwrap it right there and then. When he attempted to read the note first, it was snatched from his hand. 

"First the package", the messenger told him. 

So he opened the box to find expensive booze and when he said expensive he meant really, really expensive - on the borderline to decadent. The four bottles were framed by a red scarf which looked a lot like the one he always wore. However, it was made out of better material and felt soft under his fingertips. He still didn’t understand why Boba Fett would give him such exquisite gifts but he wouldn’t complain about it. 

Now, he was finally allowed to read the words Boba Fett had dedicated to him: »Maybe you will allow me to have a drink with you someday - Greetings from the throne«

Was the other man aware of the image his greetings conjured up in Cobb? He could picture the crime lord sitting kingly on his throne, with his legs spread widely. Of course, this made the marshal remember how he would always have a place on Boba Fett’s lap - he blushed. 

„Please, tell your master that I thank him for his generosity and that he is always welcome here.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I just had to write more about these two :D  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
